


tiny little world

by wearethewitches



Series: sixty-seven thousand miles an hour | the doctor is not a monk [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Short, Siblings, Snapshots, when your sister flirts with your new best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Yasmin visits home, with her new friends in tow. She expects it to be normal - some dinner in the living room and regular gossip.She doesn't expect for Sonya to get so interested in Jenny.
Relationships: Sonya Khan & Yasmin Khan
Series: sixty-seven thousand miles an hour | the doctor is not a monk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	tiny little world

The thing about the Khan family is that they’re always sticking their nose in each other’s business…and never actually getting the full story. So, while Yasmin’s mum might know she hangs out with aliens and saves the day in secret, she doesn’t know about the time travel or the whole ‘the Doctor is centuries old’ thing.

 _Billions,_ Yasmin corrects herself. _She’s four and a half billion years old._

Similarly, Sonya has no idea what Yasmin does in her spare time, except for the fact that most of that time is spent with Graham, Ryan and her ‘weird doctor friend’. Lying on the sofa and constantly checking her phone, Sonya, of course, _immediately_ zeroes in on Yaz and her mates in an attempt to fill her evening with something other than boredom.

“You’re new,” she says bluntly, squinting at the sight of Susan and then Jenny, at her side. “Is this your new thing, hanging out with your old classmates and their families?”

“No,” denies Yasmin, scowling. Dropping her keys in the bowl, Yasmin leads her friends through into the kitchen, Susan pausing to spruce herself up in the mirror. “Is there anything in the cupboards?”

“No.” Sonya sits up, crossing her legs underneath her as she continues to look between Susan and Jenny. “Who are you guys? How did you meet Yaz?”

“It’s a long story,” Jenny informs her cheerily, pushing herself up onto the counter beside the boiling kettle, leaning out of Yasmin’s way so she can check another cupboard. “Have you met the Doctor? She’s my mum.”

Yasmin winces, hearing the disbelief in Sonya’s voice as she asks, “You’re her kid? But she’s only like…thirty or something.”

“She’s a bit older than that.” Susan says it idly as she fiddles with her pale purple eyeliner, frowning at herself in the mirror. Fixing her top button before digging around in her pockets for her make-up, she says to Sonya, “Jenny was a bit of a surprise. My name is Susan Campbell, another relative of the Doctor’s.”

“Susan and I have been travelling,” Jenny tells, grinning at Yasmin’s pained expression. She doesn’t want them telling Sonya anything. “We stole Yaz from her lot. We’ll return her…eventually.”

Sighing, Yasmin finds a couple tins of beans, wishing she’d thought to call beforehand so Sonya would get out of her hair.

“Your family travels a lot,” Sonya mutters loudly. “Where do you even go? How do you even have time to make friends, Yaz?”

“Oi,” Yasmin twists to glare at her. “I have time. You’re being a madam and I don’t like it – where are _your_ friends?”

Sonya groans, the change informing Yasmin that she’s about to get the Full Monty. Preparing beans on toast at the same time, Yasmin listens to her sister rave about how all her friends are busy, most actually bothering with their exams – a _shocker,_ especially for the month of _May_ – or skipping out entirely. Yasmin’s pretty sure she hears something about Sonya breaking up with her boyfriend, Callum, which is news to her – last she checked, they broke up two hours before the Christmas dance.

By the time she finishes, Yasmin, Jenny and Susan are sat around the living room with half-eaten plates of food and cooling mugs of tea. But danger warning signs blare in Yasmin’s head, a feeling of dreaded anticipation growing in her gut as Sonya tucks her hair behind her ear, looking Jenny’s way.

“So…what about you? Got a boyfriend?” At last minute, she looks at Susan, asking, “Partner?”

“He died,” says Susan. Sonya immediately winces in sympathy.

“Sorry.”

Humming to herself, Susan only shrugs, picking up her tea. Jenny, as if sensing Susan’s reluctance to talk, brings the attention back on herself.

“I don’t have a boyfriend! Had a few flings, here and there, but not much commitment in the romance department. You said you broke up with your boyfriend?”

“He was being a dick,” Sonya says, pushing her hair back again. “I don’t think we’ll get back together again. Too much effort. The things we like are too different.”

Yasmin interjects, only now realising what she has to stave off. “I thought you and Callum both liked rugby. Weren’t you going to some championship?”

“Well, yeah, obviously.” Sonya rolls her eyes. “We’re still _friends_ , Yaz. You still having trouble with the Doctor?”

Flushing, Yasmin grits her teeth. “The Doctor and I are friends.”

“ _Yeah,”_ says Sonya, grinning at her winningly before turning back to Jenny. “What are you doing this weekend? More travelling? I’d love to tag along, get out of town.”

For a moment, Jenny smiles, seemingly accepting of the compliment. But she leans further back in her seat, pointing her fork at Sonya. “I’d invite you along, Sonya, but that’s not up to me – Yasmin’s the one choosing our destination this time. Her trip.”

“Hope it’s somewhere nice then,” Sonya replies, not missing a beat. “You look fun.”

Susan coughs quietly, muttering, _“Jenny.”_ It’s as much a warning as it is a chastisement and it makes Yasmin want to hide under a blanket.

Why, oh _why_ does her sister have to flirt with her best friend?

“We’re fine, Susan.” Jenny shrugs, winking Yasmin’s way. “We’re just bonding. I’m twenty-eight, I have lots of stories!”

 _Twenty-eight my arse, she’s not even my age, yet,_ Yasmin thinks – but her eyes shoot to Sonya, who thankfully looks a lot less interested, now. However, her expression is one Yasmin knows well. _She’s about to stick her foot in it._

And true to form-

“Your friends are old, Yaz.” Sonya complains, before her phone chimes. In an instant, she has it out, looking through her messages. “Finally! Sorry Yaz, Yaz’s friends – got to go. Hannah’s invited me out to a party. I’ve got to get ready, I have _no_ time, oh my god-”

Her sister leaves and Yasmin takes a breath, looking to Jenny apologetically. “Sorry. Are you alright? I know Sonya can be a bit much, sometimes.”

“Nah,” Jenny waves her fork about, “It’s fine! I couldn’t really figure out how to dissuade her for a bit, but I got there in the end. Mentioning my age really did the trick, didn’t it?”

“Yep. Sonya might be obtuse, sometimes,” Yasmin looks to where her sister disappeared with a sigh, “but she’s my sister. I love her a lot.”

“I can tell,” says Jenny, looking on Yasmin just as fondly. She raises her empty plate, stuffing the last bit of beans on toast into her mouth, “ _An’ fanks for the toas’!_ ”

Susan scoffs, “Honestly, Jenny, your manners dearly need an upgrade.”

“Manners? What are those?” She grins, before darting to her feet, grabbing Yasmin’s own empty plate and mug. “I’ll wash up!”

“My mum will love that,” cheers Yasmin.

Jenny cackles. “She’s next on the list to meet!”

Looking to the clock, Yasmin estimates a time of arrival, “Well, she’ll be here any second-” the lock clicks in the door, footsteps clacking across the slat wood flooring “-now.”

Najia Khan enters the main living space, raising her eyebrow at the sight of Susan sat on her favoured spot on the couch, mug of tea in hand. From the kitchen, already with yellow gloves on, Jenny beams.

“Hi, Yaz’s mum! I’m Jenny, nice to meet you! This is Susan – say hello, Susan!”

“Hello, Mrs Khan,” Susan greets. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“…you too,” Najia says politely, looking to Yasmin in askance. “New friends?”

“New friends,” Yasmin confirms, before pointing her thumb back at the kitchen. “Jenny volunteered to do washing up.”

“Huh.” Najia views Jenny for a long moment, then asks suddenly, “Do you know the Doctor? You look familiar.”

“That’s my mum – the Doctor, time travelling alien extraordinaire!” Jenny stage-whispers, “Don’t tell Sonya, but I’m not twenty-eight. Age is a bit wibbly for us.”

Bamboozled, Najia agrees in a faint voice. “Of course.”

Yasmin puts her head in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: flirting
> 
> i accept any and all prompts/requests for this 'verse! either comment or leave an ask in my [ tumblr inbox](https://wearethewitches.tumblr.com/ask) and i'll put it in here somewhere!


End file.
